The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 7
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: In this episode we explained everything to the Stiltons, we even trained them to know if they're ready. At night a terrifying creature entered Mouse Island.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 7: A Scary Visit

Me: (_Morning. Our new allies, the Stiltons, have slept for the first time in my castle. Now it was the time to tell them what's going on._)

Me: Good morning, Stiltons. Did you have nice dreams?

Geronimo: Well, to be honest, yes I did.

Me: Glad to hear it.

Benjamin: So, are you gonna tell us what's going on especially that invasion last time.

Sora: Alright, listen to Sean. He knows it better.

Me: Stiltons, we invited you here in Castlevania for a special job.

Pandora: What might that be?

Me: Well, let me explain. It all began a long time before my birth. There are many worlds you never knew, everything was peaceful. But then came Xehanort, a Keyblade wielder who chose the darkness. He wanted to rule all worlds, but he couldn't do that on his own. He needed villains to attack the worlds, so he found and ally or more in each world and formed some kind of syndicate.

Thea: So you mean they have a masterplan or something?

Me: Correct, rule the universe for eternity. But the other Keyblade wielders resist the dark forces and then began the war. Xehanort and his bunch of fools were defeated, but vowed revenge and that he will return.

Sora: A couple of years later, the year 1993, the Keyblade wielders visited a new world: Earth.

Me: And you, my friends, are on the planet Earth.

Benjamin: Cool, we're in another world.

Me: If I may continue. The Keyblade wielders visited this world, because according to a prophecy a hero with a Keyblade, the mightiest weapon of all, will be born to save the universe.

Kairi: And that hero is Sean.

Geronimo: I see.

Me: Then on 21 december this year, my world got attacked by the Dark Lords. It was a date that according to the maya's the world will end, but that was wrong. But the villains wanted to destroy and conquer our world, then I end up with these guys. We named ourselves the Defenders. We're trying to stop every attack from Xehanort or his pals. We are the last defense against evil.

(_Then someone came into the castle, the monsters arrived_)

Me: Well, you've making yourselves good all night.

Vlad Tepes Dracula: It was a good party.

Geronimo: Oh no, are those real monsters? (_scared_)

Evil Butcher: Say, who are these fellas?

Me: Oh, residents of Castlevania, these are the Stiltons our new friends.

Carmilla: They look like giant rats.

Robin Hood: They're not rats, queen of vampires. They're humanoid mice from another world.

Trap: You know this is the strangest morning since, well, yesterday.

Mummy: Wow, they can talk?

Me: Where they come from, all mice can talk.

Geronimo: How is this possible? Those can't be real monsters.

Me: I know you're not a believer of many things, but these monsters are the genuine article.

Thea: But why did you invit us?

Me: We can use your special abilities against evil.

Benjamin: What do you mean?

Me: I want you five to join us, here with the Defenders. We can absolutley use brave mice like you. And it's actually not always a duty, it's an adventure. Or you can always make newspapers and reading the news in front of the T.V. Think about it.

Geronimo: I don't know and I'm always busy.

Me: You can come whenever you want. Jaq, explain things to them.

Jaq: Alright, Sean-Sean. It's okay, big guy, take it easy. Nothing to worry about, we like you, Sean like you too. He's nice, very nice.

Thea: Geronimo, let's do this.

Benjamin: Come on, uncle G. Wouldn't it be great?

Geronimo: Well, I...You surtenly want to join them?

(_Pandora, Benjamin, Thea and trap are nodding_)

Geronimo: Alright, we're in.

Me: That's settled.

Iron Man: Say, Sean. Shouldn't they first do a little training in case?

Me: Sounds like a good idea, Mr. Stark. Thea, Geronimo, Trap, Benjamin, Pandora. Do you want to have a little training in case?

Thea: Sounds good for me.

Me: I sure want to see your martial art skills.

(_The Colosseum, a place for entertainment and for training_)

Me: This training is important. It's proof if you're ready for the Dark Lords. These guys are lesser nice. Some of them surtenly will not spare you even if you're a child. They will kill you, if they got the chance. Don't give them that chance, especially not to your enemies who also joined. Ready?

Thea: Ready.

Me: In this training you will compete the 4 master fighters of Castlevania: The Giant Bat!

Giant Bat: (_screeching_)

Me: Medusa the Gorgon!

Medusa: Look into my eyes.

Me: The Mummy!

Mummy: (_mumbling_)

Me: And the Frankenstein Monster!

Frankenstein Monster: (_growling_)

Me: Success!

(_The training begins, Thea began the first move on the Mummy. The mummy attacked by stretching its arms._)

Thea: Uhn, these guys are harder then I thought.

Trap: I'll try the big one.

(_Trap tries to attack the Frankenstein Monster, but the monster knows better by grabbing him and shock him with electricity._)

Trap: Wow, that was quite a shock.

(_Benjamin tries to attack the Giant Bat or Phantom Bat with help of his robomouse, Max. The bat attacked with fireball and then he attacks by trying to land on them and drill them into the ground._)

Benjamin: Wow, that was close.

(_Pandora tries to fight one of the monsters, but got the wrong one to fight._)

Medusa: Look into my eyes.

(_Pandora turned around and then a beam came out of Medusa's eyes to turn Pandora into stone, I saw everything happen._)

Thea: Pandora!

Geronimo: Don't look in her eyes or she turn you to stone.

Thea: I know, I must concentrate.

Me: Oops, didn't see that one coming.

(_The mummt summoned stone blocks out of the ground and throws them to the Stiltons_)

Trap: Thea, watch out!

(_Trap saved Thea by sacrificing himself, thank goodness he's alive._)

Thea: Benjamin, come here.

(_Benjamin goes to Thea and put both her hands together to push Benjamin into the air to land on the Giant Bat. Benjamin ride the bat into the ground._)

Benjamin: That's one down.

Medusa: Try and face me.

Thea: Benjamin, your benpad.

Benjamin: Alright.

(_Thea showed the benpad to the Gorgon and saw her own reflection. Medusa turned herself into stone_.)

Benjamin: Uncle G, try to be a hero. Face the mummy.

Geronimo: Okay.

(_The mummy attacked by summoning and stretching its arms. Geronimo makes sure he doesn't get hurt, then he grabs at the right time the bandage. He pulls and the mummy was defeated._)

Frankenstein Monster: Time to shock.

Trap: Look out for that guy, he uses electricity.

(_The monster also jumped an made a crash in the ground then stones fall out from above. Then he grabs Thea and strangles her._)

Trap: I save you, Thea!

Geronimo: No, Trap!

Me: Thea! Try the threedouble spider twist.

Thea: Alright!

Trap: I got him.

(_the monster is about to use electricity and then Thea used her spider twist and defeated the monster._)

Me: Well, done.(_clapping_) Training's over.

Benjamin: Thea!

Thea: Oh no, Pandora. Is she...?

Me: No, she's not dead. Luckily. She's only petrified. I know the cure for that. My garden is filled with strong mandrakes. We can make potion out of a few mandrakes and turn her back normal, no problem.

(_When the cure was on Pandora, she's back_)

Thea: Thank goodness, you're alright.

Me: Everything is possible in Castlevania, even my wish.

Geronimo: What kind of wish?

Me: I always have wished to have immortality and eternal youth on me and people that I know and love.

Thea: Sounds nice.

Me: That wish might be coming true by the Blue Fairy.

Trap: The Blue Fairy!

Me: Yes, do you know her?

Trap: No, but it will be great to meet her one day.

Me: I'm sure you will.

Geronimo: The Blue Fairy does not exci...

Me: Hold on there, do I here you say something I don't want to hear.

Geronimo: Uh, no, no.

Me: You must show respect to everything.

Geronimo: Alright, alright.

Me: Well, you can do whatever you want: visit the castle, going home.

Thea: Thank you for your hospitality. It sure must be great to be a hero.

Me: It sure is great, Miss Stilton.

Thea: You can may also call me Thea.

Me: Oh yes, sure, sure. Alright. Thea. Beautiful name. Love it. And those eyes. Why your eyes are like amethists that shine in the moonlight. Really dazzling.

Pandora: How romantic.

Benjamin: Sissy stuff.

Thea: (_giggles_) Why, thank you. I never heard such beautiful sentence out of anyones mouth.

Me: They musn't have known better I suppose.

Thea: See you later, Mr. Peetermans.

Me: Well, you can call me Sean.

Thea: Alright, see ya.

Me: (_smiles out of love_)

Me: (_Night, and I'm almost ready to got to bed, some of the defenders are still here. The Stiltons have gone home_)

Manny: What is it? Nothing to worry about. Good thing that Pandora made it.

Me: Yeah, we're lucky, but I mostly don't want let something happen to any of them. Even the female members must be careful.

Zini (from Dinosaur): Hoho. I know what it is you got: the L-word.

Sid: Yeah, lepracy.

Gwendolyn (from The Fearless Four): No, no, Sid. It's four letters starts with L, ends with E.

Sid: Aha, lice.

Ventus: No! Sean, my friend, is in love.

Sid: Oh yeah. Love!

Me: You mean with a humanoid mouse? I'm not sure if we...

Wakka: Hoho, Thea, really, has gotten under your skin, man.

Terra: Come on, Sean. Maybe a guy like you.

Timothy Mouse: And maybe a girl like her. (_giggles_)

Me: I don't know, alright. And if it was like that, don't get involved in it.

Flaps the vulture (from The jungle Book): Haha (_defenders clap their hands to each other_) Denial is the clincher. You're in love, loverboy.

Sid: (_singing_) Sean and Thea...

Defenders: (_singing_) sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. (_laughs_)

Me: Real mature, guys. Real mature.

(_After that we went to bed, we were really tired. But now, new troubles are coming. If you think Thea and her family are not afraid of anything, then think again. On Mouse Island, the stilton also have gone to bed. This time, they're in serious danger. Somewhere not far from Thea's home, a big grey wolf came out of the forest._)

(_Theme of the wolf plays in the background_)

Wolf: (_growling_)

(_Neither does The Wolf from the 'Peter and the Wolf' segment of 'Make mine Music' know what's in store for him this night. The Wolf saw Thea's house and walks toward it._ _Thea doesn't notice something, she just slept. The Wolf comes closer and closer. He made it to the house and the door wasn't even closed yet. The ominous creature stepped in the house and sniffed around. The wolf picked up a scent, it's Thea. It goes to her bedroom._)

Meanwhile in Castlevania

Me: (_in my sleep_) Mmm. No, Thea. No, she's getting killed by an ANIMAL! (_steps out bed_) Defenders, come immidiatly here.

(_The Defenders arrived_)

Donald Duck: What's the big idea?

Me: No, time to explain. I've got a dream, but it was more like a vision. We must go to Mouse Island to Thea's house, I have a feeling something will happen.

(_Meanwhile, The Wolf found Thea. She's still sleeping and the wolf drools._ _The Defenders arrived at Geronimo's house._)

Me: (_knocks on the door_) Geronimo! Open the door! Quick!

Geronimo: What is all the racket? Oh, you.

Me: Geronimo, bring us to Thea.

Geronimo: Why?

Me: I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this. If we don't get to her in time, she'll die.

Geronimo: Follow my car.

Me: Defenders, get your vehicules!

(_Back in Thea's house, Thea seems to wake up. She heard something growling. When she turned around she got the shock of her life. She was petrified of fear._)

Wolf: (_roaring_)

Thea: Waaaah!

(_The Wolf attacked her and she made sure she doesn't get hurt._)

Me: I hope I'm not too late. There it is.

(_The Wolf still attacked_)

Me: Hurry!

(_We came in the house and saw the wolf_)

Thea: Guys, run!

Me: Oh, no. Not that guy.

Wolf: (_snarls_)

(_We were all a bit petrified, but we're not cowards. The Wolf was the terror in his world._)

Me: How did you react when you saw him?

Thea: I was shocked.

Me: I understand. Let's battle this monstrosity.

(_The battle begins. The Wolf attacked us with its claws and tries to bite us. He also summoned rocks from the ground. He was almost defeated after 20 minutes and tries to heal himself by howling at the moon._)

Me: We must kill it. (_looked around_) A stake.

Peter (from Make Mine Music): Sean , watch out.

(_The Wolf leaped to me and used the stake to stab him._ _He seems to be dead, but then a hole appeared from above and the Wolf's body disappears into the hole_.)

Thea: What happened?

Me: I don't know.

Peter: He's actually not dead.

Me: What do you mean?

Sora: He means, that when you kill a Dark Lord, he returns back to the Dark Realm and comes back another time.

Me: So much for that horror. Thea, are you hurt.

Thea: Everything's fine. How did you know I was in danger?

Me: I felt it.

Thea: Thank you for rescuing me, but I also could have handled that horror myself. (_kisses on Sean's cheek_)

Me: (_blushed_) Oh, it's no big deal.

Goofy: Shall we better go back to bed?

Me: Good idea. See ya next time, Thea.

(_We're returning home, but didn't notice someon's watching us_)

(Familiar voice): Soon, brother. Soon.

**THE END**


End file.
